Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch
|Rōmaji title = Usagi Oyabun no Tokui Waza |Literal title = The Boss Rabbit's Special Skill |Series = db |Saga = Emperor Pilaf Saga |Number = 9 |Manga = One Goal, One Enemy *Carrot Top |Airdate = April 23, 1986 |English Airdate = November 4, 1995 |Previous = The Kamehameha Wave |Next = The Dragon Balls are Stolen! }} |''Usagi Oyabun no Tokui Waza''|lit. "The Boss Rabbit's Special Skill"}} is the ninth episode of Dragon Ball and the ninth episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on April 23, 1986. Its original American airdate was November 4, 1995. Summary This episode starts off with Oolong and Bulma arguing as Yamcha and Puar follow close behind them. Goku, Bulma, and Oolong stop in a town to refuel the hovercar while Bulma takes off to go shopping. Meanwhile, the people of the town seem to be scared of Bulma. The gas station owner gives them the gas for free, as he seems to be afraid of Bulma as well. Bulma finds a shop that sells Dyno Capsules, and she manages to get $100 worth of them for free because the shopkeeper is afraid of Bulma. Then, she enters a clothes shop and buys some new clothes while still wearing the bunny ears, she does not even realize that she is wearing them until she looks at herself in a mirror; she takes them off, much to the surprise of the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper asks if she is with the Rabbit Mob, and she replies that she is not and she does not even know who they are. Angrily, the shopkeeper throws her out of the store for tricking him. All of a sudden, no one seems to be afraid of Bulma anymore, or even notices her presence. Meanwhile, two armed men wearing Rabbit ears come into town and start causing trouble, leaving people to fear for their safety. The two men refer to themselves as "The Rabbits". They quickly notice Bulma and proceed to hit on her because she is a new girl in town, but she refuses their advances. Goku fights with the men, and easily defeats them. Then, they call for their boss to come into town, which sends the townspeople into a panic. The boss turns out to be a giant rabbit named Monster Carrot. Meanwhile, from a distance, Yamcha tries to remember something about the monster rabbit. Monster Carrot appears to call for a truce and offers to shake Bulma's hand. Then, Yamcha remembers that the rabbit's touch is his weapon. Bulma slaps his hand and gets turned into a carrot. Goku prepares to go on the offensive, but Monster Carrot threatens to eat Bulma if he tries to attack. Goku admits defeat, and Oolong takes off in the hovercar. Then, the Rabbits proceed to beat up Goku. Yamcha intervenes and takes out the thugs while Puar, who is now transformed, takes the carrot from Monster Carrot's hands. Yamcha then instructs Goku to use his Power Pole to take out Monster Carrot so he would not have to touch him. Meanwhile, Monster Carrot goes after Puar. Puar smacks into a pole and falls to the ground, dropping the carrot. Goku, Yamcha, and Monster Carrot all jump for the carrot, but Goku uses his Power Pole to knock the carrot away. Goku and Yamcha avoid touching Monster Carrot, with Bulma intact. Monster Carrot notices Puar and threatens to turn him into a carrot, but Puar transforms into Monster Carrot himself and threatens to touch him. Goku then uses his Power Pole to smack Monster Carrot and threatens to do it again if he did not change Bulma back to normal. Monster Carrot does as he is told, and Bulma returns to normal. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Puar have fled the scene with Yamcha commenting that Bulma was easier to be around when she was a carrot. Later on, Oolong returns to town and gets verbally bashed by Bulma long for taking off. Oolong also comments that Bulma was nicer as a carrot which makes her angrier. With the Rabbits tied up, Goku uses his Power Pole to take them to the moon. When he comes back to Earth, he explains that if the gang makes treats for all the children of the world for a whole year, he will come up and bring them down. Major Events *Goku, Bulma and Oolong confront the Rabbit Mob. *Yamcha and Puar help Goku for the first time. Battles *Goku vs. Rabbit Mob *Goku vs. Monster Carrot *Yamcha vs. Rabbit Mob *Goku, Yamcha and Puar vs. Monster Carrot Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Oolong *Yamcha *Puar *Master Roshi *Monster Carrot Location *Earth **Diablo Desert ***Mushroom Forest ***Fungus Town *Moon Objects *Hovercar *Bunny costume *Power Pole *Car *DynoCap *Gun *Tail *Sunglasses Techniques *Flight - Used by Puar. *''Superhuman Jump'' - Used by Monster Carrot. *Magic Touch - Used by Monster Carrot. *Shapeshifting - Used by Puar. Transformations *Carrot - Used by Bulma via Magic Touch. *Bird - Used by Puar via Shapeshifting. *Monster Carrot - Used by Puar via Shapeshifting. Cast Differences from the Manga *The fight between Goku, Yamcha and Monster Carrot was extended compared to the manga. Filler *Monster Carrot chasing Puar after he got the carrot and then crashing into a mushroom tree. Inconsistencies *Goku's trip to the moon is one of several instances where Saiyans have survived in the vacuum of space without any adverse effects, despite Frieza's claim that such an environment would kill Goku (see Trivia about Saiyans). This is really more of a gag and not meant to be taken seriously, however it is possible that Goku simply held his breath for the duration of the trip, which did not appear to be that long. *There was a color error of Monster Carrot's outfit, in one scene, it was black, afterwards it returned to its normal color, green. Trivia *Monster Carrot is also called Boss Rabbit, but no one calls him that in the series. *A store named "Toriya Motors" can be seen in the background referencing the last name of the series creator Akira Toriyama. *When Monster Carrot threatened to turn Bulma into a carrot, Goku says he hates carrots which is ironic since his real Saiyan name is Kakarot, a pun for carrot. *Toriyama explains in the Dragon Ball: Bouken Special that Goku's trip to the moon did not turn him into a Great Ape because at the time it was only a half moon, and Goku will not transform unless it is a full moon. The Earth's shadow on the moon prevents the moon from producing enough Blutz Waves for the transformation. *Monster Carrot's fate may be based on the legend of the moon rabbit. When the moon is viewed in the Southern Hemisphere, you can see a rabbit with a pot like shape nearby. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 9 (BD) pt-br:O Truque Especial do Chefe Coelho es:Episodio 9 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 009 it:Terrore in città - Conigli e carote Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga